Deception, What Is The True Meaning
by FntsyDncr3168
Summary: When your heart is speaking to you, your common sense takes over, that's what is supposed to happen, isn't it?
1. Mistakes Are Never Forgotten

**A/N** Hello my readers and welcome to my first attempt at a Dramione Story! I hope you guys like and will keep reading my Draco/Ginny fiction. It's definitely a work in progress and should be more or less what you like, drama, tension, and lots of lust! Remember to review!

Always,

Draco's Slave Dancer

Chapter 1: Frustrating Collapse

Crash, the ugliest sound could be hard coming from Hermione's room in the north tower. She watched the mirror shatter then rebuild itself magically.

"Damn it, why can't anything stay broken in this forsaken place," she screamed.

The laughter from the other students rang through her head as she remembered the earlier occurrence.

_Memory_

_For the first time ever, Hermione Granger had messed up on a concoction in potions and added the wrong ingredient, causing a tidal wave like reaction by the bright blue potion. It spilled over the sides of her cauldron touching Ron and Harry's feet, immediately shrinking them down to the size of a small figurine. She watched in absolute horror and humiliation as she saw them being carried away to the hospital wing because of their predicament. _

"_Not so smart are we mudblood?" The ferret spoke loud enough for everyone to hear and then laughed._

_Even Professor Snape had a hard time keeping a straight face. The laughter exploding around her could be heard in her ears, like a drum beating madly. As she stared around the room, the snickering faces and the smirk of that ferret face caused her to grab her books and run out of the classroom. The full on laughter of the class could be heard behind her._

Another loud shattering could be heard as her perfume bottle was thrown to the wall and remained broken. She broke the vase after the trinket, trying hard to drown out the shattering of her heart and confidence inside her. There was something satisfying about the sound of the glass breaking up against the wall and the sound it made as it rained on the floor. After breaking almost everything else, she came to a framed picture of her and her friends in her fifth year, and now here she was, in seventh year and still expected to be a fucking perfect god. She hated every minute of her life that she was alive because of that.

"Fuck them! Fuck them all!" She screamed aloud as the final crash of the picture against the wall could be heard, echoing around her room.

It wasn't until a few minutes later that she realized what she had done. The picture frame was broken and the glass that covered it was shattered to bits. As she picked it up and looked at the actual picture, she could see it was torn and ripped as the glass scratched at its delicate ink. She started crying as she stared at the picture. _Was she once this happy? What was she now, an empty soul meant to walk around with no pure understanding of how to love or be loved?  
_

At this thought she cried harder and ran to her bed, jumping on top of the silken covers and cried in her pillows. It was not until she heard the final words, "_Not so smart are we, Mudblood?_" ring through her head that she fell asleep on her tear soaked pillow, not bothering to remove her robes or her shoes. It seemed even in dream she was not happy, because if you looked close enough you could see the tears dripping down from her eyes, as gentle rain drops do during a light spring shower.

Meanwhile…

Draco sauntered up to his room with his slut Pansy on his side. He too was head boy and took pleasure in making the mudblood cry. His father would've been proud, had he still been free from the prison of Azkaban. At this realization, he growled lowly at the thought of the invincible trio. Have those three together and you could never break them apart. He still had his fun taunting the little mudblood girl that was the obvious brains of the situation, or anything else he noticed. At this he smirked as he noticed the lower-than-low witch had been shakier than she had before. He figured it was because of exams, but something told him it was more than that. St. Potter and Weasel had girlfriends now so she spent most of her time alone in the library if she was not seen around the Weaselette. It pleased him to see her alone.

"At last, someone knows what it's like to feel betrayal as bad as I," He thought to himself as he ravished Pansy with kisses and proceeded to follow in their nightly ritual.

Hermione awoke to the sounds of Pansy screaming in pure pleasure and realized it must have been very late. _Had she missed her final class of the day? _

"Shit I did!" She cursed at herself as she rolled over on her pillow to see the ugly numbers of the late night blink hatefully at her. Shaking her head, she awoke and saw the mess she had created all over the floor of her room. It caused her to flash back to what had happened earlier and the tears threatened to roll down her cheeks again, but she was too tired to even cry.

Her stomach gave a growl and she realized she hadn't eaten since breakfast and had missed lunch, because she had a meeting with one of her teachers at that time. She reached for her wand on her night stand and whispered a spell that fixed everything and put everything in its proper place. Her face was saddened as she threw on her robe and walked out of the room. The soft click clacking of the heels of her Mary Jane's on the floor, echoed her as she escaped from the noises that followed Draco's pursuit of pleasure.

**A/N** Remember to Review!

Thanks,

Draco's Slave Dancer


	2. Hearts Are Hard To Run From

Chapter 2

She felt cold as she wondered the corridors of the school. It was damp and it seemed that every corner was darker than the next. The echoes of her Mary Jane's seemed to be getting louder, as the hallways grew larger.

"It's only your imagination Hermione. Come on, you're Head Girl for Merlin's sake, grow up." She reassured herself as she walked in front of the painting of fruit that hid the kitchens behind.

It was well known to most of the students that if you just tickled the pear it would open it for you, or create a hole large enough to fit through, what ever came first. This time the portrait decided to swing itself open and let the esteemed Head Girl in. Chaos could be seen amongst the house elves as they ran around the kitchen, starting the breakfast for tomorrow morning. Hermione often wondered how much time these tiny creatures needed for such a grand meal to be prepared. There were never any leftovers to be served the next day. That much she just realized now.

"Miss. Miss." Dobby called to Hermione, as she snapped out of what she assumed to be her hunger induced daze.

She looked down to see the house elf looking at her with its' wide eyes, and saw that there was confusion and compassion beneath them.

"I'm sorry Dobby. Were you saying something?" Hermione asked looking at the small house elf.

"Yes miss. Are you hungry? I managed to sneak out of the kitchens for just a minute to check and see if you were there eating. We can't have our Heads' not eating dinner. I noticed that miss was not there and saved a plate for you, because I knew you would be hungry later. Dobby also over heard the nasty conversation from the Slytherins and was very angry for them doing that to you miss." Dobby finished speaking as he looked up into Hermione's eyes.

Her eyes were filled with tears again but she bit them back with much difficulty. She had always had a soft spot for the poor elf and never knew why until this moment. She bent down and gave Dobby a hug. He tried his best to hug the miss back but was very unsuccessful as he took her hand and led her to a table by the fireplace. On it was set the dinner that she assumed much of her classmates had consumed but a very special cake was set out for her. Chocolate mousse covered the layers as she smiled at the thoughtfulness of the creatures that fed her. She would definitely have to comment to Dumbledore, on how well the food was prepared. The door was suddenly slammed open and all of the house elves, seemed to run for cover as a dark shadow over took the room.

Hermione's eyes only seemed to take in the figure as he grabbed a glass and threw it hard against the wall. The shattering awakening her memory of only hours before that she was doing much the same thing. It seemed all the creatures that ran this very clean room had run in some odd direction, hiding them from the light or making the disappear all together. Hermione stood strongly in place, not afraid of the person, who stood before her. His eyes were a stormy gray; they seemed to be speaking of anger and frustration as he returned her gaze. His silver blonde hair was shinning the light of the fire place as his robes stood out strong against the red and gold kitchen. Hermione had seen other rooms dressed in the school colors of one particular house. If you looked closely you would notice that silver and blue colors covered the library in very inconspicuous areas. She smiled to herself at the thought, and again turned her now dark eyes to the man who was destroying the kitchen she had watched the house elves work so hard to clean and prepare meals in.

He gave her an evil smirk as he spotted a pot of what looked like porridge in his hand, and she heard what sounded to be like a gasp coming from the creatures that were in the kitchen, hidden by their own band of magic. This is what triggered her anger and hatred towards the boy turned man, which many a girl was after and had lustful dreams about. She had to live with the bastard and hated him even more than she had in the beginning. All the years ago when he had called her a mudblood, staining her pride and causing tears to rush to her eyes.

She stepped up to him and grabbed the bowl from him placing it back on the table, where she heard the sighs of relief coming from the other creatures hidden in the kitchen. He glared at her as she looked up at him as if only to be saying, _Leave this place alone._

He pushed her hard on the ground and was awakened as she kicked him the groin and tried to run out of the kitchens as Draco struggled to get up and follow her. Running, faster and faster out of the school until she the reached the doors of her sanctity and pushed them open, to reveal a world of openness to her. She could hear his footsteps in the distance and again started running. Her hair whipping her face as she pulled the now straight locks away from her face and removed her shoes, running with all the strength she could muster as the wet grass tainted her red painted toes.

Draco had just reached the door as he saw her running only long enough to see her run into the outskirts of the forest, leading to that of the Quidditch pitch. He followed the shorter trail and was lucky enough to remember that changing charm he had learned in the charms classroom. He was not longer in his uniform, but a pair of black slacks and how a white oxford shirt, open to reveal a black tank underneath, a silver chain adorning his neck. It was custom for a Slytherin to adorn his colors or one of them at all times, to not would be traitorous.

She had never felt so free in her entire life. The wind in her hair and the grass beneath her feet had given her this feeling of freedom that she was never accustomed to and only wished to feel it again and again. She hadn't realized that the rain was pouring around her and surrounded her head soaking her through because she only felt the adrenaline rushing through her veins. She had finally reached the Quidditch pitch to find that she was not alone, for there in the distance she saw him standing there. Him, and his perfect fucking good looks. Could he not just leave her alone and go to hell to stay there and rot like she wanted him to? Tempted to let out a scream she bit her lip until the metallic taste of blood tainted her lips and she let go once she had enough of the pain.

He watched her, her hair now straight, was clinging to her face and her clothes wet on her body. Her shirt was clinging to her now he could see that beneath the robe she was wearing. Her shoes were off her feet and she studied him with a careful eye and empty expression on her tired face. She would not back down on their staring contest and only battled until he started to approach her. Not willing to run she stayed in place as if challenging him to come closer. This time it was between him and her, her friends were no where near her and she only had her wand and wits to protect her. Though one would think that she was afraid she was not and let the challenge be brought on willingly.

His hair, now wet as well stood out in contrast to the black shirt that adorned his body, and even to her dislike her heart skipped a beat. Disgusted with herself for thinking such a thing, she nearly gagged on the spot only to find herself face to face with him. The urge to violently retch was so near to her but she swallowed down the bitter taste and looked straight into the eyes of the boy turned man she so dearly hated.

As she gazed into his now molten silver eyes she saw a haze of emotions within his eyes. It intrigued her as to what could be on his mind at this very moment, but alas she needed not to ask, for her answer was given to her. He lowered his mouth to hers and captured it in an angry kiss. Surprised as she was it was hard for her to pull away, until she indeed came back from the place she had flown so far away to, her sense came running back, as fast as water breaking from a damn.

"I hate you," she said as she slapped him yet again. The mark of her hand blood red against his face, visible as the lighting flashed across the sky. Echo still surrounding the forest in a harsh connection of skin on skin. She felt the memories of her third year surrounding her brain and it is almost too much for her to take and remember. How long had she pushed everyone away and only wished to be alone in her mind, so she had it but learned she no longer nor ever wanted to be alone. His eyes were now pools of strong silver, seemingly angry and so she fled into the confines of a castle that kept her heart protected from those who cannot understand her uselessness in escaping his never ending spell.


	3. A Physical Breakdown

Chapter 3

Many months had passed as Hermione really did begin to avoid the man that haunted her dreams time and time again. It seemed that only the teachers could tell that something was off with the young girl. Her grades were dropping and her mind seemed to be ever wandering. Harry and Ron would not often bother her, for if they did she would begin to cry. Never ending tears would start to flow down her face. It got to the point that one day she was pulled off to the side, into her own common room that she shared with the one person who haunted her day and night.

"Ok Hermione! What in bloody hell is going on here?" Ron demanded as he looked at his best friend in front of him. Her eyes were blood shot and dark bags were clinging under her eyes. Her hair was frazzled and the normally smooth and straight hair was back to the way she had hated so many years ago. Her skirt was wrinkled and her shirt not tucked in.

Hermione did nothing but look at the ground as the tears begin to roll down her cheeks, splashing on the ground. Harry picked up her face and looked into the eyes he knew so long ago would sparkle and shine with laughter. They were now dark and emotionless, empty and alone. Things hadn't been the same since the incident many months ago.

Yes it would seem weird that Harry would know about such a happening and it took long before he would accept how his friend truly felt about his worst enemy. Long ago Harry had heard of this spell that Draco could cast among the female population at Hogwarts. He himself had seen Ginny suffer through much the same thing, and it killed him to see another person he cared deeply for hurt so badly.

Not even Hermione could see what the spell was truly doing to her until she heard it said so plainly to her ears.

"Hermione, I know you don't know this now but the reason you are so miserable is because…" He was never able to finish his sentence because Draco slammed the door open and saw Hermione with her head down, Ron looking like he was ready to kill and Harry trying to comfort the crying girl.

At first it felt great to Draco to hurt the one person, who could beat him unmercifully, at anything she wished. All the pride eventually turned into the one feeling he could not understand guilt. He couldn't eat nor sleep as he heard the "mudblood" crying to herself in her sleep at night. She didn't know he could hear her but he heard every sob and every sniffle that she produced during the night.

It was long before he realized what the feeling was that plagued him every night, and when he wanted to apologize for doing wrong he was stopped in some way or another, whether it was by a person or an event that had happened. His thoughts were interrupted as he felt himself being shoved to the ground and a fist making contact with his stomach. He felt dizzy, but quickly reciprocated as he punched Ron in the face and knocked him out.


	4. First Discussion

Chapter 4

Hermione was briefly aware of what was happening and begin to black in and out during the fight. Harry had run over to the two teenaged boys and didn't notice that Hermione had begun to lean back and fourth, until a large noise was heard as she passed out, falling off the chair and onto the floor. All three boys looked up and saw her lying on the floor, appearing to not be breathing. No food had entered her stomach that day and very little sleep led to not a good condition. It was not noticed until much later, how much weight she really had lost as Draco of all people picked her up off the floor and started carrying her to the hospital wing.

Harry and Ron had run ahead and warned the nurse as she began to run around in preparation and waited for the girl to arrive. Her bed was made to be warm and a gadget much like a muggle IV was attached to the bed. In moments from that point Draco appeared at the door way and was rushed to take Hermione to the bed. Harry and Ron were rushed out and Draco stayed behind to watch and make sure the Head Girl was well taken care of.

She looked frail to him as he watched the nurse wake her from her self induced black out.

"Oh my dear, Professor McGonagall told me to be on the lookout for something like this to happen to you. Why my dear? Simply I ask why?" Madame Pomfrey, looked at the frail girl as Hermione was hooked up to the IV unit and a type of medicine was injected into the clear liquid, causing Hermione to look up at the blonde hair and bright now silver eyes, looking at her, one of the last things she remembers is him mouthing the words, "I'm sorry", before she passed out not to wake for many a days later.

Her eyes adjusted briefly to the bright light that shone through the window in the hospital wing. She shook herself awake and almost wished she hadn't because bright light caused her to groan in frustration and close her eyes again. "Oh my dear, it's about time you woke up." Madame Pomfrey called from her seat on the other end of the hallway. Hermione rolled her eyes underneath her lids as she nearly gagged at the overly cheery woman in the morning.

When her eyes finally did open she noticed that the sun was blocked out by a gray cloud and she smiled, knowing that it was following her mood to perfection. She attempted to get out of bed and annoyed to see that the stupid IV like contraption was stopping her from doing so. She groaned in angry frustration and called for Madame Pomfrey to take it out. Doing so, Hermione crawled out of bed and started to shakily walk towards the door and opened so calling sweetly

"Thanks" out to the woman who had watched her dutifully night and day.

Hermione could not remember walking to be so hard for her and was glad for the spring vacation that she was missing, because without it she would've missed important lessons pertaining to the end of the year tests. She unsteadily made it to the stair way and nearly fell had someone not caught her from behind.

"Try not to fall back Granger." A voice that was all too familiar to her ears called out as he helped her to right herself and lead her to their dorm, where a feast for a king was awaiting them.

"I can't help it Malfoy," Hermione responded spitefully as she allowed herself to lean on him for support. Together they walked back to the dorm and he helped her sit on the sofa that was facing the fireplace.

The window was open and light breeze floated into the room, brushing her hair around her temples and she took in the smell of the changing seasons. She then turned to the table in front of her and nearly gagged for still the thought of food was not all that appealing to her.

"Please Granger, eat." Draco said slowly, trying to sound manly and uncaring but failing miserably.

"Why should I Draco? You would be happier if I was dead wouldn't you?" She growled back. How long she had held something like that back she hadn't known but it felt good to say it to him finally.

"To be quite honest I wouldn't." Draco answered nonchalantly.

"What?" She looked at him with her mouth wide open.

"Shut your mouth it's not very lady like." He said looking at his perfectly manicured nails.

"Why would you care?" She asked in a very shocked manner

"It's not all that easy to explain Granger and I would appreciate it if you would stop asking so many damn questions and eat." Draco growled lowly, looking into her pools of chocolate that looked no longer lost but full of anger and loathing.

It was good to see her back to her old self and in a state of thinking she picked up the plate that was in front of her and began to eat the food. She didn't stop eating for half an hour at least. She hadn't realized that she had been eating because of the fact that she was thinking and wouldn't see Draco smile for the first time, not smirk but really smile at her.


End file.
